Call of Duty: Zombies Storyline
by COD Storyteller
Summary: This is my interpretation of the COD zombies storyline. Starting on Shi No Numa, I plan to continue through WaW, then both Black Ops Zombies games. It is the POV of every playable character during that map, so many stories can branch off of this. Rated T for obvious violence. It's a good story, I promise! But you'll have to read it to determine that yourself...Mwahahahaha!


**(AN: Please keep in mind that I will try as hard as I can to make sure that the characters are as close to themselves as I can and to make the maps as realistic as possible. If there is something out of place that you notice (especially with random box weapons) I encourage you to comment them and I will fix them. Thank you for reading!)**

**Location: Japan-Shi No Numa**

**Operatives: Richtofen, Belinski, Dempsey, Masaki**

**Chapter One**

**-Richtofen-**

I looked cautiously at my team mates. They have proved useful so far. I only wished that every time we travel some place new, our guns, perks, and every thing wonderful wouldn't disappear and be replaced by these damn M1911 pistols! I blame the little girl.

"Nikolai, put down your bottle and get the far window. Dempsey, take the window by the dead hanging guy. Me and Takeo will take these two windows. Everybody get prepared."

I positioned myself by my own window and glanced outside. There were 3 enemies slowly approaching from outside. I cooked a grenade and tossed it outside. Glancing out again, I noticed a fourth zombie shambling towards me. The explosive sound that followed wasn't quite as deafening as I had expected.

"Hey Richtofen, what does this weird radio thing do?" I heard Dempsey ask from across the room.

"I'm not sure, but there's another one here. Should we figure out how to activate them?" Takeo studied the closest radio box.

After a quick sweep of the room, I noticed a third radio box on a set of shelves. I fiddled with a few dials before I heard a small crackling pop. Takeo and Dempsey seemed to figure it out shortly after I had. Suddenly, I looked up and heard the megaphone start to speak. At first it was random numbers, little concerning me. Then there was a short message addressing "The Giant" and a man by the name of Peter. I stopped listening after The Giant was mentioned.

"Richtofen? Are we gonna go or what?" Shouted Dempsey from the nearby staircase. I scurried over to find a zombie blocking my way. It surprised me, I will admit, but I quickly regained the upper hand and hit the monster in the face with the butt of my pistol. I whipped out my knife and stabbed the thing in the face.

I ran downwards to the below floor and found the random box. This very box, controlled by the little girl herself, has both saved my life and ruined it many times. It is literally impossible to tell whether it is worth it to spin the box. I debated it in my head real quick. I decided 'what the hell' and opened the box.

**-Dempsey-**

I somehow 'bought' the blockade of debris with these 'points' automatically collected by killing zombies. I'm sure it's magic, but I don't care as long as I stay above the grave. I ran down the stairs to be greeted by the mystery box. As much as I hated it, I had to go for it. I waited so impatiently for the box to finish it's weapon cycle! The weapon I received was the STG-44. It wasn't perfect, but at least it would have to do for now.

I only counted Takeo and Nikolai come down the stairs with me, so I ran half way up the stairs and called for Richtofen. I was satisfied only when I saw his face appear.

"I am coming, Dempsey. No need to get so worried." Was Richtofen's remark. He stopped for a moment as if decided something, but then I saw him go the box and let it go. The weapon he got was an MP40. He looked at me for a moment then shook his head and shot a zombie that I hadn't noticed right behind me.

"Be careful, friend. I still need you."

**-Takeo-**

I watched carefully as both Richtofen and Dempsey picked up their new weapons before sprinting over to collect one for myself. I had to fight my way over, but I reached the box eventually. But I was interrupted when Nikolai ran in front of me, nearly knocking me over!

"Oh, please let it be a bottle of vodka..." I heard him saying. Richtofen had said that if a teammate if spinning the box, the closest person should guard the teammates back. I did just that, but I looked over my shoulder to see Nikolai's weapon. A dishonorable M1A1 Carbine!

"This is even worse then last time! Oh, I need to stop putting my trust into this box..."

It was finally my turn. I knew for a fact that there were better weapons in the box then what my crew was getting, as I had operated the machinery myself. I prayed to the Emperor and closed my eyes as I spun the mystery box.

**-Nikolai-**

Richtofen's standard procedure...I had to watch Takeo's back with my all powerful Carbine while I watched him get a Ray Gun! Ugh, the box isn't worth it! But the temptations...what if I get something amazing...what if I get something terrible...? I only noticed the chalk drawing of the Thompson after I wasted my points on the box. I drew my knife and swiped a nearby zombie in anger. I kicked the corpse away and stabbed another zombie right behind the first.

"Nikolai, I need you to come here for a moment!" I heard Dempsey call.

"And bring your points too!" accompanied Richtofen. I fought my way to the sound, right by a door with a sign saying Doctor's Quarters.

"Is this a reference to your title Richtofen? You know what, I'm too drunk to care right now so never mind." I pushed open the door and set foot into the true swamp. The swamp muck stuck to my shoes and the water was knee deep, but the trio of us traversed easily to the hut located at the back. I didn't care much, but I only had to wonder where Takeo was.

"Takeo! Get over here! The Doctor's Quarters!" I yelled to get his attention. There was slight yelp as a response, but I made it out that he was coming. While we waited, the three of us held out in front of the small hut, cutting down row after row of undead. I wanted to continue inside, but Richtofen insisted that we wait until the four of us were together. It took a while, but twenty five minutes later, the lazy splashing of the disliked friend was soon heard.

"I will get the door." Persisted Takeo. He pushed it open and the four of us huddled inside.

**-Richtofen-**

I was amazed at what Takeo had revealed behind the doors of the Doctor's Quarters. This time, it was the perk machine that was spinning! It quickly stopped and the perk that was chosen had been revealed.

"Everybody that can, buy the perk." I directed as I purchased Double Tap. I laughed when Takeo exclaimed that he was low on money. But we soon had to recover as zombies started to bombard us from all sides. The invasion was swift. All of our weapons with the exception of Nikolai's completely cleaned up the vermin. Then Takeo chugged the nearby perk and began to tell us his story.

"I can explain why it took so long to get here. I was purchasing the box, spinning it a few more times before it disappeared! I recovered quickly and started to make my way over to you so we may find this box once more!...Oh, it's right here." As soon as the box was pointed out, Nikolai went right for it.

"He-ey, a nice flamethrower really beats this carbine!" Nikolai exclaimed as he tossed his carbine out and loaded up his flamethrower. I went for the box next as we finished up the previous wave of undead. I was entirely surprised at my luck when my gun appeared. It was the WunderWaffe DG-2. I was glad for it, but I wasn't too sure it was fully operational.

"What was that sound?" Asked Nikolai. A thick fog started to form and it was getting difficult to see. Out of nowhere, I could swear I heard that little girls voice. Something about souls...

"Richtofen?" Dempsey looked at me. I had no response. All I heard were distant sounds of lightning strikes and muffled chomping.

"Aw crap...HELLHOUNDS!" Dempsey shouted, as if none of us could see our undead best friends. We started firing rapidly, without seeing any other way out.

"Make for the corners!" Takeo yelled out.

"Reloading! Get my back...and front!" I heard Nikolai, not that far away. I started toward the voice. I realized it was time to try out my WunderWaffe. There were close to 3 dogs surrounding the Russian, all of which were on fire. I wasted no time and loaded up a shot in the Waffe.

"Stand clear, Nikolai!" I fired a blast as soon as he sidestepped. Those were the last of the dogs.

"Everybody load up and I'll grab us some ammo...hey Dempsey? You think there's some vodka in that box?" Nikolai staggered around near the Max Ammo.

"Suuuure there is, Nikolai. Just like the last 80 times you asked..."

I loaded up my WunderWaffe and MP40 before repairing the closest barricade. Magic carpentry skills, mysteriously appearing ammo boxes, and interesting assortments of weaponry...just a few things that help me kill!

**-Nikolai-**

Don't think you saved my life just yet, Richtofen! The Red Menace needs no help from you! Anyway, the dogs appeared to have ended, and I had a sudden craving for vodka. I searched the ammo box, but I found none! I was almost too sober to- *hic* to kill...

"We should move, Richtofen. The beasts are swarming us!" I heard Takeo trying to warn Richtofen of the approaching hordes. I started to run, but was met with what I counted to be more then 10, rising from the swamp water and even from behind trees. This really was the Swamp of Death!

"There is too many out here! We'd never make it..." I cried out to the others.

" Then we resort to using...The Zip Line! I saw it as we entered the Doctors Quarters. I'm not sure if it works though." Richtofen was approaching a switch outside, connecting to a line that went out towards the main hut. I couldn't see past about 20 feet of the line, though.

"Nikolai, you're closest! Flip the switch!" Dempsey was now shouting out at me. The four or us continued to fire at the zombies, while I inched closer and closer to the zip line switch. I eventually got close enough to switch the lever!

**-Dempsey-**

I heard a creaking sound, almost like wood splitting. I only looked up for a second, but that was all the time I needed. Nikolai had done it! But I hadn't seen him anywhere. That was about the time I saw the massive horde enter the cramped Quarters. Also, the same time I managed to see Nikolai sprawled on the ground, with only a pistol in his hand.

"Incoming!" I warned the other two. I couldn't handle a horde so big. I handled my STG-44 carefully and aimed it, full of ammo, at the incoming wave. I hadn't noticed at first, but Takeo threw a Monkey Bomb away from the 3 of us. That seemed to grab their attention! I ran outside to hear Nikolai's moans of pain and to see the pool of blood underneath him.

"I got you. I'll use this needle I found in the swamp. It's not that rusty."

"If your so sure that thing will help me before it kills me, then help!" Right then I heard the Monkey Bomb's explosion and knew I was almost out of time. I stabbed the needle into Nikolai and helped him up.

"Grab your gun and get working on those undead meat piles!" I was trying to rush Nikolai since he seemed a little woozy from the bleeding. I saw Richtofen over on the zip line platform.

"Dempsey! Nikolai! Get over here!"

I helped Nikolai up onto the zip line platform while I pulled out my STG-44 once more. Richtofen guarded my back, and I guarded his. Takeo burst from the hut a second later with a bottle of Double Tap in one hand and a Ray Gun with the other, rushing with zombies trailing.

"Are we all here?" Takeo asked quickly. Without response, Richtofen activate the platform and we were off the ground.

**-Richtofen-**

Takeo...Nikolai...Dempsey...At the very least they were all alive still. Now we only needed to know where to go next...

"I saw a sign earlier. It said Fishing Hut. Should we try there next?" I asked my crew.

"That sounds like a plan. Does everybody agree-" Dempsey was cut off as the zip line reached it's destination. We didn't have much of a choice. The fishing hut was our next stop. The four of us started heading that way, slicing heads and dicing limbs as we went.

We finally stopped in front of the gateway to the Fishing hut. I bought the door. We started to head inward, but I stopped for a moment to purchase a chalk drawing nearby. They were Bouncing Betties! Fun little explosives they were. I followed everyone else as we finished up the current incoming wave.

"Let's camp at the entrance of the hut until the hellhound's stop their advance." No one disagreed with me. The four of us cut down dog after dog. Ray Gun, WunderWaffe, STG-44, and Flamethrower shrapnel went flying as we killed. It was beautiful, at least from my perspective. The dogs slowed and eventually stopped their advance, and we were left with another ammo box.

Takeo bought the Fishing Hut door and we waited patiently for the perk to stop it's spin cycle. Speed Cola? Maybe Quick Revive? We all hoped for Juggernog...but the end result was Speed Cola. Each of us bought the perk and dug in for the next horde.

"Richtofen? What are here for?" This was Dempsey.

"I don't know. Not yet. It's hard to explain to you, but I will know why I'm here in the future. That's all I know."

"It's about The Giant. We all heard the radio transmission. But I was the only one that noticed you froze at the mention of The Giant."

"It is."

"What is this 'Giant' thing then?"

"I don't know. Yet. I will when we reach it though. We WILL reach it. That's all I know."

I started to drift off unintentionally. I hadn't meant to, but when I did was a bad moment. I had to recover, but my mind was racing. It was filling itself with knowledge of The Giant. I know I was assigned there to work with Dr. Ludvig Maxis, and that I killed him and his wretched daughter in an experiment, but The Giant itself was only known by Maxis alone. But now I know.

**-Takeo-**

We didn't spend much time at the Fishing Hut. Richtofen insisted that we needed to find something, but what exactly? I shook it off and asked him myself.

"I don't have any idea what we are looking for. Look for something, though." Was the best answer he gave me. I sighed and loaded a fresh clip into my Ray Gun. I imagined a billion things that we could look for, but one word stood out. Giant. Is that what we were looking for? That didn't leave much to look for. A giant tree? Weapon?

"Look out!" I heard Nikolai's voice and spun around. Our current location was unsafe. Too many of the undead flooding the fishing hut from all sides. We barely lasted 10 minutes before leaving. The four of us were out of there as fast as we could run, but we weren't safe yet.

"I saw another door! I buy this time." Nikolai explained to us proudly. He lead us to a corner area of the main hut and pointed to the door. It lead to the Communications Room. Yes!

"We could possibly contact somebody outside of the swamp! We might be able to escape!" I shouted before realizing I had said it. It was a mistake.

"We haven't found what I'm looking for yet, Takeo. Besides, considering how rotted this place is, I doubt anything works anymore." Richtofen calmly explained to us, specifically me.

We waited no longer then we had to. Nikolai pushed open the door and we rushed in. This whole compound, every single hut, was known as The Rising Sun facility. It was a shame that it went to waste. We reached the Comm Room itself, but we were all too poor to purchase it. At least I let them think I couldn't buy it.

Another mistake on my part. We were all getting split up because of such a bad location we had chosen. Dempsey and Nikolai escaped to the Doctor's Quarters just in time, Richtofen was pushed towards the Fishing Hut, and I myself was running for my life, around and around in short circles in the main hut.

I threw a Monkey Bomb, but it was my last and had to be carefully thrown. I maneuvered it expertly towards the last unopened door. The Storage. I had just enough time to make it to Dempsey and Nikolai alive. But where was Richtofen?

**-Richtofen-**

I needed to regroup! I was pushed to the Fishing Hut, barely alive. I whipped out my WunderWaffe, prepared to use it. Then something caught my attention. At the entrance of the Fishing Hut, there was a lever. And where there was a lever...

I looked up. Of course! I could always use the Flogger at a discount service, instead of wasting my valuable WunderWaffe. I ran a loop around the zombies and started towards the Flogger. Once I reached it, I waited for a group to make it's way toward me. I flipped the switch. Once I did, I heard Takeo yell for me, then Dempsey. I wasted no time. However much I disliked it, I jumped down on the ground.

There was space underneath the crazy flying Flogger for me to fit, but would I make it? I didn't think too much about it. I inched under it, little by little. By the time I made it through to the other side, corpses littered the ground (and the rooftop). The Floggers rampage ended and I could continue on. Now to regroup...

**-Dempsey-**

"I see Richtofen! Everybody, protect his back." I noticed Richtofen hopping through the muck towards us, panting violently.

"We need...to regroup..." Richtofen stumbled momentarily, but recovered. Once he reached us, we settled down inside of the hut to rest for a bit.

"Should we go back to the Comm. Room?" Takeo suggested.

"Yes. We need Juggernog if we are to survive...any longer." We only had to listen to him. Being regrouped, power was ours again. Our weapons proved that. We made every Max Ammo, Insta-Kill, and Double Points last. When we finally reached the Comm. Room, I was the one that bought the door.

Once we entered the building, we were greeted by two things. I didn't even know when the box had moved, but it was here. The second thing was the perk. There was a 50/50 chance it could be Juggernog. It was the only thing on our minds. The perk stopped, and to be honest, I was relieved it was Jugg.

"Everyone, load up on Jugg! We need to be prepared!" I informed everyone, just incase some one wasn't paying attention...Takeo...

"Well, it looks like I was wrong, Takeo. There is a few radios that look like they work. And a nice telephone too!" Richtofen seemed to be joyed.

"Let's...just stick to the radio." I was slightly disappointed in Richtofen's attitude.

"Alright, then. But I don't plan to die today." He inspected the first radio. Then the next three radios.

"Dead. All dead. Now what? We could try the phone..." Without any response, he strutted right over to the telephone. He dialed one, then another one and finally a five.

"I hear something..." Richtofen looked up at an overhead speaker. After a few seconds, music started to play!

"Oh great, now their going to play a song in EVERY place we hold out in..." I grumbled, not really being a fan of music.

"Chill out Dempsey, put some earplugs in..." I heard Takeo over the groans of undead crawlers.

"Incoming!" And the new wave has begun.

**-Nikolai-**

I was personally disappointed when the radios were confirmed to be dead, but a small part of me said '_Yes! More killing! More drinking! More dying...'_

Oh right, the radios...

"Richtofen, less playing around and more killing? And drinking?"

"Ah yes, the zombies will be a problem here...more killing it is then!"

I readied the Flamethrower. I assigned myself to the front entrance alongside Richtofen. The best part was the rhythmic fanfare overhead. Killing to the beat of music...now, you can't _beat_ that!

Dempsey and Takeo took our backs, and did a fine job too. We survived a good 30 minutes, well armed and equipped and ready for anything! The next hellhound waves went by extremely fast, and we get free ammo for it too!

"Hey, I'm pretty good at this!" I may have been getting too ahead of myself, though. Takeo slipped up once and got swarmed, such as I had in the Doctor's Quarters. Then I got cornered and almost went 'down'. It was starting to get difficult to hold this position. We thought up a quick plan in between waves.

"Dempsey, you will stay in this area and survive somehow here. Nikolai can purchase and explore the Storage room. I'll grab the Fishing Hut, which means that Takeo gets his pick of the Doctor's Quarters. We yell if we need help. Alright then, positions!"

Everybody scrambled to their assigned room before the undead bombard us and block us. I barely made it because my door was the only one not bought. When I did though, I had to run to avoid going down! My Flamethrower was growing weak. I stared into the sky to make out a yellow beacon over the Storage hut. I understand that this meant that the box was in that location, so I headed to the hut and bought the door.

I went in and bought Quick Revive, just in case my team mates went down. The box was right there, so the only thing I could do was hope for something good.

**-Dempsey-**

Well, the Comms Room wasn't so bad, with only like one fourth total enemies. Way easier, I guess. I wondered how the others were doing...

"Hey! Get off my shins, fucker!" I lost myself for a moment. The perfect time for the floor crawlers to attack. Richtofen explained to us a long while back that he injected all of us with an anti-virus that keeps us from turning into one of 'em. We can still die though, and these carcasses crave our flesh.

I found an easy way to stay alive very quickly. Running in circles confused the crap out of those things, and it was easy to round them up. Then it took a few short blasts from my gun and they were gone. In between rounds, I looked around the Comm Room to see if I could find anything that worked. Maybe even find whatever Richtofen was looking for...

There was a few times when Takeo or Nikolai would yell for help, and then Richtofen would assist them. Juggernog was a vital part in our survival, so I dreaded when someone lost the perk and needed to buy it again. Screwed my whole system of running and rounding up.

Then Richtofen entered the Comm Room, followed by Nikolai. They both looked...almost ecstatic.

"Dempsey, follow me. Nikolai found something of interest!" Richtofen stumbled over the words.

"Is it what we are here for? You know, the thing you were looking for the whole time?" I wanted to make sure it was the real thing before I let them drag me away from my place of comfort.

"Nikolai says it is. Now just follow me." Richtofen started towards the main hut, so I had no choice but to follow the others. We made it through the main hut with ease, making our way to the Doctor's Quarters. I saw Takeo on the zip line platform, just now flipping the switch.

"Takeo, jump!" I shouted up at him. He needed Richtofen's confirmation.

"Just jump, Takeo."

"What is it? I'm busy." Takeo jumped down. He obviously wanted us to leave his area.

"I found something. In the Storage!" Nikolai had explained first.

"We need to regroup, for protection. Plus we may be able to leave now." Richtofen was always about 'protection' and 'safety'.

"If it is that important..." Takeo sighed and the four of us headed towards the Storage room.

**-Takeo-**

I glared at my team members when they were disturbing my well-thought-out survival strategy. They wanted me to jump from the zip line! I obeyed theirs demands, only because Richtofen thought it was important that I must.

I was prepared to simply walk away until I heard that we might be able to leave. Our first lead since the radios in the Comm Room! I was ready inside, but I never showed it right away. I agreed to follow Richtofen, showing not much attention. The four of us set off into the Storage. It didn't look much different then the other rooms.

We headed over to a small tunnel-like structure off to the side of the road. it was extremely small, and the four of us couldn't all fit in it, so only Richtofen and Nikolai went inside. Dempsey stood guard, alongside me. I heard the two inside talk for awhile before Richtofen stepped outside and explained to us what was so interesting.

"I have found what I have been looking for! I must observe it...Follow me, all 3 of you." He addressed the three of us. He hopped over the fencing and strode over to what appeared to have been a meteor.

"I need to be guarded. This examination may take some time." I followed his orders. I always do.

I took the front side, Dempsey took the back, and I'm not sure where Nikolai went. The guarding went well though, I would say. Richtofen finally ordered us all back over the fencing. We were going to take our last stand here. It was time to return to the Comms Room.

**-Richtofen-**

It was remarkable! That meteorite, it was purely divine! My cross analysis confirmed what I had expected it was. Element 115, all of it. We had our source. While I continued being guarded, I started to write a note to myself. I heard a distant explosion that sidetracked me, though. I hadn't really noticed my Bouncing Betty explosions until now. I eventually shrugged it off.

_"To Myself and my humble crew. The location is The Swamp of Death, Japan. The operatives are Edward Richtofen, Nikolai Belinski, Tank Dempsey, and Takeo Masaki. Take care of yourselves. You will survive through the Swamp. You will find something. That, I will give you the challenge of finding though. Then, you may already know by now, but you must continue onward to Der Riese. Good luck!"_

I stored the note somewhere I would be able to find later and called the crew back to the Comm Room. We were getting out of here.

"Why the Comm Room? Weren't the radios all dead?" Dempsey. Always the curious one.

"That wasn't a meteor. Well, not exactly...you see, it was pure Element 115. I broke off a section of it in my examination. It will fix the radios. That I am sure of." It was rather simple from my point of view. 115 is an extremely powerful and dangerous element. If it could create a weapon as effective as the WunderWaffe, then a tiny radio would most definitely work. I LOVE POWER!

We made our way back to the Comm Room, just in time for a bombardment of Hellhounds. The heavy fog always rolls in when the dogs arrive. We killed them off quickly so we could continue to the radio. We reached the doorway, but a fresh wave of our friends blocked us! Why were there always zombies? How many must we kill!?

"Takeo! Watch out!" I attempted to warn my friend, but he went down anyway. I cleared a pathway to him.

"Get off the ground. We need your help." It was true.

By the time the attack slowed down, I got everyone assembled. They all knew that they should listen to me. I kept them alive! When I instructed them to guard me, they listen. When I instruct them to follow me, they listen.

Right now I needed some guarding. Taking the fragment of meteor I excavated, I stared at it in my hand. This would save us. I knew it. I placed the rock on top of a nearby radio. I needed to contact somebody. The closest thing I got was a recording. But I listened.

_"Hello, Richtofen. This is Dr. Maxis."_

He sounded bored, I noted.

_"I understand you may be needing my help. I have been to the Rising Sun facility before the infection spread there. The year I am currently in is 1918. This date has significant meaning in both of our lives."_

I listened closer at this point.

_"There is a way out. The Communications Room. There is an opening in the back room. Outside, I have stashed a unit of undeveloped technology. You may have killed me, but I have my reasons for helping you. Find this unit, and escape to..."_

The transmission turned to static. I had no idea what he was talking about. I looked at the room next to the one I was currently in, which held the weapons box. I saw the opening.

"Everybody, on me!" I instructed.

"Do you have a way out, maybe?" Nikolai was curious.

"Possibly. A friend told me how to escape." I didn't-no, couldn't understand how a recording knew about this current date. Unless...

Der Riese. The Giant. A project focused on teleportation. But what if _time-travel _had been discovered instead?

I stepped over the opening. It was there. A teleportation pod, straight from Germany's most secret project. Maxis must have worked it out, so that it could work.

"Into the pod. Now, Now!" I instructed. It was our only shot. I was sick of this swamp. It was time to discover what The Giant really was. I entered a few codes into a panel off to the side. Electricity shot everywhere. The machine was going insane.

"Richtofen, what have you done? We're going to die!" Dempsey shouted. Then I saw it, we all did. The machine was working. The time vortex was right before our eyes.

"Gentlemen, I bring you Breslau, Germany." I told them with a smile.

* * *

**Author's Note: I understand that I had a lot of long speech from Richtofen, I will fix that in the next few parts. Also, I'm sure that I captured almost every element of Shi No Numa to the best of my writing ability. Now the wait for the upcoming chapters...begins...wait for it...NOW! :3**


End file.
